The Seventh Angel
by KimmieLou15
Summary: This is based on Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Series. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Hope you like it and Enjoy!


_Everything was happening at once. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on; all I knew was that it wasn't going to end well. Every thought I had right now was completely focused on Edward, the love of my life (wait…scratch that), Edward the love of my entire existence. He was about to die and it was all my fault._

_The pair of blood-red eyes turned toward me, taken over completely by their hunger. I barely noticed them as I was still absorbed by my love. The thirsty set of eyes looked back and forth quickly between Edward and I, no doubt planning their next move. _

_I gasped in a short breath, knowing that it may be one of my last and took a few steps backward, putting as much distance in between the hungry vampire and myself. Soon, I hit a wall._

_Uh-oh. A moving wall!_

A pair of strong iron ropes grabbed hold of me and secured me against the large, cold wall. They held me, as steady as ever, though I used all the strength I had to fight against them.

_The same vampire that stood between Edward and me earlier now approached with a wide and menacing grin spreading across his face._

"_Now, my friends, _this_ is how you take care of a human."_

_I wanted badly to scream, to say something. My last words, maybe. Anything. But nothing came out besides a small squeak. I knew exactly what was about to happen. I knew this was the end. If I wasn't going to make it out of here alive, at least Edward still had a chance to live. I turned my head away and squeezed my eyes shut tight. _

_As I waited for the end to come, I noticed it was taking a lot longer than it should have. I thought about that for a moment. Maybe I was already dead. Maybe it happened so quickly that I didn't have even enough time to feel it! Or…maybe, just maybe, I was given another chance to live. Who knows! I may not be dead yet!_

_After all this thinking, I found it useless as to getting to my answer. As scared as I was to open my eyes, I figured it was probably a good idea, at least to check._

_I slowly opened my eyes and found everything exactly the same as it had been before (before I closed my eyes that is.) I sighed, relieved at my answer, in a way._

_Suddenly there was a loud thud, and a sharp crack. When I looked over, the vampire and Edward were on the ground; Edward on top, holding what I was so sure looked like an arm. The demon screeched in horror, getting attention from the others._

_Within no more than two seconds, five other vampires surrounded them and ambushed Edward. _

_The whole time, I stood there, frozen in place, my legs protesting against my attempt to run to my angel. As hard as I tried, I couldn't move. I was stuck in the slow, unmoving way you often feel you are in dreams. Or In this case, nightmares._

_I began to feel slightly warmer, as if my whole outside were gradually heating itself._

_Looking down, puzzled at the sudden change, I saw everything was a deep red. Though nobody had moved, somehow, I was bleeding profusely. _

_The blood didn't matter to me in any way except that I was starting to feel nauseous. I heard a groan, softly dimming away in the distance of the large forest._

"_Edward!" I shouted, as if my calling him could save us._

_The last thing I saw was the group of hungry vampires suddenly sprinting towards me (in that same slow motion, of course.) the wet, hot, sticky blood draining out of me and pooling at my feet. The sweet, golden eyes whispering, "I'm sorry."_

_Then everything went black._

…………………………………………………………………_._

I shot myself upright, my eyes flying wide open with fear. I could feel the cold sweat on my face as I wiped it away with the back of my hand. My hair was scattered in every direction on my head, and silent tears began running hot and fast down my flushed cheeks.

"Edward?" I called out, searching through the darkness which engulfed the room. Nothing. Not a sound, or a single movement. I called his name again as I reached around, hoping to find him. Still, I sat in terrifying silence.

Listening for him was excruciatingly difficult. One, because thanks to that nightmare, my heart was still beating rapidly in my chest, as if trying to break out. Two, because I just woke up which means my hearing isn't quite as good as it should be at the moment. And three, because being the abnormally quiet and inhumanly graceful vampire that he is, refuses to make even the smallest sound.

I soon gave up with a sigh, worried about him since he is always there when I wake up. Especially when I was at his house, in his room, sleeping in our bed.

Whatever. There will be someone here who will know where he went. I'll just go find them.

I looked at the alarm clock on the night table, which had never actually been used for its real purpose before, seeing as how no one here really needed one, (probably having to do something with lack of sleep). It was only 3:00 am; though I had a pretty good feeling they would all be up anyways.

I tried to hop down from the large bed while gently sliding the covers off of me at the same time. Of course, it didn't work quite as well as I'd hoped. My legs got twisted around the blankets, resulting in me slipping off the bed and on to the floor with a loud thump, and banging my forehead on the table in the process.

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath. _I can tell it's going to be a great day. _

The house was fairly dark, only with a few lights on in the distance, dimmed by their proximity to me. Stumbling down the long hallways, I managed to find the stairs in a few minutes.

I stood there, looking down for the longest time. After having just gotten my cast off, my ankle was still a little wobbly.

Eventually, I was able to hobble down the tall, winding staircase and into the living room. Before I even made it to my destination, I heard shouting.

I stood in the doorway, seeing my family crowded around Jacob and a dripping wet Rosalie. Both of them fuming, ready to attack one another.

Standing there and watching the fight while everyone else tried to calm them down seemed a lot safer than getting any closer to the next World War.

No one noticed me come downstairs. They were all a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Hey, Blondie. Back off, Will ya?" said Jacob.

"Me? _I _didn't do anything. You started it." Protested Rosalie.

"You know, S'not so hard to erase a blonde's memory. Just blow in her ear."

"Well, it's not so hard to throw the dirty mutt outside, either. Now is it?"

"Oh, wait. I've got a good one. How do you drown a blonde?"

"I'm not amused, pup." She said, popping the last 'p' out.

"Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool." He chuckled.

"Get some new jokes." She snapped.

"Do you know what you call a blonde with a brain?" Not stopping for a response, he said in the same breath," a golden retriever."

Rosalie didn't say anything. She just glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why don't you go on upstairs and dry off. You look a little wet." Jacob said with mock sympathy covering his voice.

"Really? I cant imagine why. Obviously, it couldn't have anything to do with the fact that you walk right in here at 2:30 in the morning with a smirk on your face. Ask for some water and maybe a little something to eat. Crack a few of your stupid jokes, and then dump—I mean, accidentally "_spill_" the water on my head. Now, of course you had nothing to do with that!" Rosalie sarcastically spat at him, lunging but being caught by Emmett. "Filthy dog." She mumbled under her breath so that everyone could still hear her.

"I'm glad you see it my way."

She growled." Get out of here, Lassie."

"No can do, Blondie. Here on important business." He clicked his tongue, emphasizing 'important'.

"Disgusting mutt."

"Parasite."

"Mongrel."

"Bloodsucker."

"Can I get you anything else, Fido?" She smugly asked, holding up a bowl that had been bent back to resemble a dog dish with the name, ' Fido' carved into the side.

She dropped it back on to the table and turned around, storming away.

I saw Jacob silently pick the dish back up and look at it. Then, with a quick and powerful flip of his wrist, throw it right into the back of Rose's head so hard that – with an earsplitting bang – it smashed flat before it ricocheted across the room, smashing into Esme's glass cabinet of good china on the opposite side of the room.

She turned around wih fire in her eyes, to see a group of five shocked vampires, a very amused but slightly nervous Emmett, and a grinning Jacob.

"You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair."

No comment from anyone. They all just stood there staring at what had just happened. I felt my mouth hanging wide open. Jacob shrugged. Then, before Rosalie could get a hold of Jake, they were both being held back; Rosalie by Emmett, Jasper, and Esme. Jacob by Edward, Alice, and Carlise.

"Alright. _Alright._" Demanded Esme, tightening her grip on Rosalie's shoulders. "Enough, you two!"

"Jacob, I would strongly advise you to get home as soon as you can." Said a distressed Carlise. They let him go.

"Eh. Don't worry, Doc. I'm not scared of Blondie, here." Said Jake, motioning towards Rosalie as he made his way to the couch and sprawled out across it, propping his feet up on the coffee table. The wide grin never leaving his face.

"Go home, Jacob." Edward sighed.

"Sure, sure." And he left.

"And you, young lady, go upstairs." Esme finished.

She, too, left the room.

Everyone looked back and forth at the mess in the room, glancing at one another every so often.

"Oh, Bella! Did we wake you?" asked alice, surprised at seeing me.

Every head suddenly snapped up to stare at me.

"Huh? Oh.. no, of course not. You're fine." I stuttered, shaking my head and coming back to reality.

Edward was by my side in a second. " Are you alright" he asked, examining the newly made mark on my forehead.

"Ya, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I just thought tha –"

Emmett cut him off mid-sentence. "Hang on. She does look a little pale." He put his hand to my forehead, gasping, " and she feels warm!"

Everyone, including me, glared at him.

"Of course she does, you big idiot!" shouted Jasper. "She's human. You're a vampire. She's always warm compared to you, stupid!"

"Oh, right. Never mind, then." He frowned and went to go check on Rosalie.

"C'mon. Let's get you back to bed." Said Edward as he moved his hand so that it rested at the small of my back. Guiding me back to his room, we said goodnight to everyone.

As we entered his room, he closed the door. I sat down and slid into the center of the large bed. He didn't even bother to comment on how the blankets ended up in a knot on the floor, just picking them up and placing them back down smoothly. Edward sat down on the bed across from me and just stared at me. I could clearly see something was bothering him.

We sat there, motionless, staring back and forth in silence. "Edward?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?" I asked slowly.

"What happened to your head?" avoiding my question, he reached out to gently touch the mark.

"Oh, um… I kinda fell and hit my head on the table."

"What am I going to do with you" he muttered.

"Uh.. you never answered my question."

"No. Nothings wrong. And even if something _was_, I wouldn't want you to worry about it."

"Are you sure? I know there's something. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Yes. I'm sure. And of course you're not stupid, Bella."

He sounded tired. Well, the way in which he _can _be tired. I also knew that he was keeping something from me. I had no clue what that thing was yet but I was determined to find out. Eventually.

"Go to sleep, Bella."

"I'm not tired anymore."

He lifted me up with one hand and pulled the covers back with the other, smoothing them back over me once I was underneath. He layed down next to me, wrapping his arms around me and started humming my lullaby.

"Edward, honestly. I'm not –" Before I had time to finish my protest, I began to slowly drift asleep, nestled against cold chest.


End file.
